The Sixth International Conference on Dietary Assessment Methods (ICDAM6) will be held in Copenhagen, Denmark from April 26-29, 2006 at the SAS Scandinavia Hotel. It is expected that approximately 500 participants from more than 40 countries will attend. The proposed meeting will be the first ICDAM that will explicitly include physical activity assessment methods as a major topic. This is in direct response to recent calls for research in this area from NIH. The theme of ICDAM6 will be "Diet and physical activity assessment methods: complementary learning". Thus, the conference will address issues involving measurement of two risk factors accounting for much of the morbidity and mortality in most countries (World Health Report 2002) and will provide a common forum for how to assess energy balance. Woven throughout these sessions will be presentations that focus on improved data collection methods and statistical methods for improving the analysis of dietary and physical activity data. General conference aims are to: provide a forum for sharing new knowledge and ideas in the area of diet and physical activity; promote a better understanding of the strengths and limitations of current dietary and physical activity assessment methodologies; and stimulate interdisciplinary and international approaches to conducting research on assessment methods for measuring dietary intake and physical activity. [unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests funds to support recognized experts in the field as invited presenters and the atttendence of minority and young investigators to this meeting. T his support will enhance the interchange between these two levels of researchers and thus will move this field forward to obtaining better measurement methods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]